pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Marin
Biography Hanna used to be overweight prior to Alison's disappearance. Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, she was constantly made fun of by Alison for being overweight. After Alison went missing, Hanna befriended Mona and lost weight, becoming thin and popular over the summer. The newly minted queen bee, Hanna, wins Homecoming Queen but is constantly reminded by A of her dorky days as 'Hefty Hanna'. (Pretty Little Liars) Even though Hanna is one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the four girls often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person. However, she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. Hanna is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from A. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. Hanna's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditsy' however, she is actually quite smart and bright. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many a clues about A and she also scored well on the SAT's. Hanna tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature. In the last few episodes, Hanna has had to deal with the fact that her mom is in prison because A framed her for murder (Pretty Little Liars); as always, Hanna is able to pull through and show some real strength towards clearing her mom's name with the help of Travis. After Spencer, Hanna is the one who has shown most effort, strength and dedication to find out who A is. Physical Appearance Hanna has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. After returning home from Jamaica, Hanna decides to dye her hair blond with black highlights. Trivia *The name Hanna is used in languages all over the world, but the most well-known meaning is as a German variant of the Classical Hebrew name Channah meaning "favor" or "grace". *A lot of Hanna's character traits seem to contradict each other. For example, she is good at keeping secrets, but terrible at lying, she is fierce and outspoken but also extremely gullible and trusting, she is snarky yet very kind hearted. *Lucy Hale, Sasha Pieterse, and Bianca Lawson originally auditioned in favor of Hanna's role. The role of Hanna was, however, awarded to former Days of our Lives Actress Ashley Benson. (Pretty Little Liars) *Coincidentally, Ashley Benson and Sasha Pieterse both have a slight resemblance to each other. *Hanna was the only one beside Spencer who tried to stand up to Alison when she bullied Lucas. *Hanna is a Justin Bieber fan. *Hanna is also a Nicki Minaj fan. *Hanna is also a Katy Perry fan. *Hanna is usually the first to find out another Liar's secret. *Hanna was the first among the girls (After Alison) to lose her virginity (to Caleb), but the girls think that Emily had already lost her virginity to Ben while Alison was still alive. (Pretty Little Liars) *Hanna has been arrested four times. (Pretty Little Liars) *According to the Incident report filed by the Rosewood Police Department Hanna lives at "43 Turning Left Lane". (Pretty Little Liars) *Hanna's blood type is O-negative, which is one of the rarest blood groups. *She seems to be closest to Emily. *Hanna is also very close with her mom, and will do anything to protect her no matter what the cost. *Hanna became bulimic because of Alison but recovered after Alison went missing. (Pretty Little Liars) Relationships |-|Aria Montgomery= Aria and Hanna are like the funny type of friendship and are very close to each other. They love to share jokes and shop together. |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Hanna and Ali are very tight, and she is probably the most loyal to Ali besides Emily. |-|Emily Fields= Emily and Hanna are dependent on each others TLC. They go to each other when they have problems. |-|Spencer Hastings= Hanna looks up to Spencer as the leader of the five. She knows to trust Spencer whenever she makes a decision. Category:The Liars Category:Hanna Category:Pretty Little A Category:The Liars Category:Pretty Little A Category:The Liars Category:The Liars Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Pretty Little A Category:Hanna Category:Haleb Category:Tranna Category:Travis Category:Caleb Category:Secret Keepers Category:Protagonist Category:The Liars Category:Pretty Little A Category:Protagonist Category:Rosewood Residents Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4A Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5